Who would have thought
by Starfoxfan123
Summary: For the past few months Carmelita has notice sly's behavior has change a little. She starts becoming curious about sly change and wants to know what's going on. What will happen when she finds out about his sudden change, find out for yourself. (Sly X Carmelita)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello sly cooper community.**

 **As you can tell by my name, I'm a huge fan of starfox, but I am also a fan of the sly cooper series. And after finishing my last story, I decided hey, why not do a sly cooper story, so I did. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy my first sly cooper story. If you do, let me know by sending me a pm or a review. Well that's all got to say for now, enjoy the first chapter .**

 **All Sly Cooper Characters belong to Sucker punch and Sanzaru.**

 **OC character- belongs to me**

* * *

 **Paris 12:00 AM**

 **Sly pov**

"You can't run from justice forever cooper" carmelita shouted. I started to grin as I heard my favorite inspector shouting my name, while I went into a alleyway and hid in the shadows, avoiding her rage.

After a few minutes of hiding, the area soon became quiet, I then looked around to see if carmelita was gone, sadly and thankfully she was.

I soon started to leap from building to building as I can slowly started to see my new home out in the distance.

My new home wasn't anything special, just a regular apartment. Thankfully my room was on the highest floor, makes it a lot more easier for me to enter in my bedroom window, hehe, never really was a fan of using the front door like the other people.

As I entered my bedroom I quietly shut my window and walked silently towards the little crib that was right next to my bed.

I smiled as I saw the little fox opening his eyes.

I then picked up the little fox and grinned at him, "Hi scout did you miss daddy" I said in a playful voice.

Scout smiled as he liked being lifted in the air, "dad da" scout replied back.

"Scout, you know you need to be sleeping right now, remember a big boy like you needs his sleep" I said hoping he would go back to bed.

"No daddy, playtime, playtime, playtime" scout repeated as he planned on not going back to sleep.

I sigh, I was tired after being chase by the lovely inspector fox.

"Okay scout, daddy will play for a little bit, but then it's sleeping time" I told him, scout smiled and nodded his head.

After sometime of playing with scout he eventually begin to get sleepy.

I then picked up my little fox and gently put him back into his crib as he again curled back into a ball.

After putting him back into his crib, I looked down at scout and couldn't help but smile.

Scout was a handsome looking kit, his main fur color was a dark orange while his muzzle and his upper chest was black, his eyes had the same colors as mine, to me I thought that was pretty interesting, but not as interesting as his tail. Scout tail was orange with a black ring tail pattern.

As I watching scout sleep I lifted my head a little to looked at the clock hanging on my wall, it was twelve thirty five am.

"Well I better get some sleep as well" I said to myself, I then got on my bed and laid down.

"Goodnight scout" I whispered, as I begin to fall asleep getting ready for tomorrow.

* * *

 **Sorry for the chapter being really short, but don't worry. Many things will be explained about as the story continues. And I promise you, my chapters are never this short, I just usually start the first chapters in my story short so yeah. Anyways hope you all have a fantastic day , and ill see you in the next chapter everyone, take care.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, and welcome to chapter two. Before I say more things I first want to apologize GrimlockX4, I know I promise you, that this chapter would come out soon, but I had some things I needed to take care of, so again I'm sorry. Also thanks for everyone for following this story, I'm surprise how much people wanted this story to keep going, so thank you everyone really mean a lot to me. And don't worry, I promise for real this time, the next chapter will come out more quicker then this chapter. Anyway guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. AND LETS GO**

 **WAIT,WAIT,WAIT I forgot to tell you, the story will be switching sometimes from first point of view to third point view, in case one of you gets confuse.**

* * *

 **Paris 11:30 A.M**

 **Sly Pov**

"Daddy, Daddy,..wake up daddy" I heard my little fox calling me as I just woken up from my sleep. I smiled, as I already knew this little guys was ready for today.

I begin to lift myself from the bed and rub my eyes. I then looked into the direction of the crib where scout was at.

"Good morning" I said to scout, as he was standing in his crib. I begin to yawn again, as I was still a little exhausted from the chase carmelita gave to me.

Usually when me and carmelita play our little game of cat and mouse, I would have the time and the energy to talk and flirt with her while she chased me. But being a thief and a dad could make that difficult.

"Good morning daddy" scout said back to me. I then walked towards the crib and picked up the little rascal and gently put him down on the floor.

After putting scout on the floor, I remember I was suppose to get groceries yesterday but forgot too.

"Hey scout, do you want to go to the store with Dada later on, or do you want to go see uncle murray and bentley.

"Uncle bentley and murray" scout said excitedly as he threw his hands in the air dramatically. I chuckled from seeing his excitement, he sure does love seeing bentley and murray.

"Okay then scout, you can go visit uncle bentley and murray while dada goes grocery shopping" I said to scout as I started to pat his head.

* * *

After telling scout about going to see bentley and murray, sly then cleaned scout and himself, after getting cleaned, sly took scout to the living room so he can watch TV while sly went back to his room to get dressed.

"Alright let's see, what to wear, what to wear" sly said to himself as he was staring at all the clothes he had in his closet. "Hmm this looks nice, sly said as he picked out his clothes.

Sly was wearing a black buttoned up long sleeve shirt, and pair of dark blue jeans, while still keeping his blue thieving hat.

Usually sly would wear his thieving attire, but when scout came into his life, sly had to change into regular clothes to blend in with the average people so he can spend time with scout in public, without someone recognizing him.

After getting dressed sly then went back to the living room to get scout.

"Hey little guy, ready to go see your uncles" sly said to scout as he place him on his back in a piggyback way.

"Too uncle murray and bentley" scout said as he tugged on sly's shirt".

"Alright then, let's go" sly then left his house and begin walking to the cooper gang hq.

* * *

 **12:15 P.M.**

 **The cooper gang hq**

 **Sly pov**

"Alright buddy, time for you to get down" I said to scout as we entered the living room, I soon heard a voice calling me from the meeting room, which was just our TV room. "Sly is that you" bentley said as he began to roll his way towards me.

I smiled as I saw him entered the living room, it's been a few days since we last saw each other, "hey bentley how have you and murray been" I said. "We've been good, I've actually been looking up places that might be worth checking out for future heist.". "That's good news, hey bentley can you do me a favor".

Just before bentley was about to respond, loud footsteps could be heard coming towards us, I smiled as I already knew who it was. "SCOUT" murray yelled as he picked up scout with one hand, he then pulled me next to him, and gave me and scout a huge hug. "Hey murray, good to see you buddy", murray then let me and scout go.

"Uncle murray" scout said as he jump on murray's head hugging him as if he was stuffed toy. "Hey sly, what was it you wanted to ask about" bentley said. "Oh yeah, I was going to ask if you and murray can watch scout for a little bit, while I go to the market to get some groceries".

Bentley then looked at scout and back to me, he then smiled "sure we can watch our nephew".

"Thanks bentley, I owe you one" I said as I looked at scout. "Oh man, I can't wait to chow down, come on scout" murray said as he grabbed scout and ran towards the kitchen.

Me and bentley both had a concern looked after hearing a bunch of food being eaten in the kitchen, "Umm bentley, can you make sure murray doesn't go overboard again, last time this happened, scout's belly grew a little more than it should".

"Don't worry I'll keep an eye on them" bentley said as he entered the kitchen to make sure murray doesn't overdo it with the food again. I then left hq and begin heading towards the market.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Knock knock "come in" said chief barkley.

"Hey chief, you wanted to see me" carmelita said.

"Yes carmelita I did, close the door and have a seat" carmelita did what she was told. Chief barkley sigh "listen carmelita for the past few months you've been becoming more aggressive, and it's affecting some of the workers around here, I'm assuming this has something to do with cooper.

Carmelita sigh "yeah its cooper".

"What did he do now".

Carmelita growled a little "I can't really tell you much, it's kind of hard to explain, but cooper has been acting different for a few months now, and it's been driving me mad, but as soon as I find lead where cooper could be, I'll make sure to he wont get away next tim...

"That's enough carmelita"

"wha" carmelita said confused.

"Carmelita, if you keep working non-stop like you are now, you're going to drive yourself crazy, so as your boss, I am ordering you to take a two week break so you can have time to get your head straight, that means no criminals, no investigating and no cooper".

"But chief I".

"CARMELITA!, if you don't take a break from working then I'll have you remove of the cooper case, do I make myself clear".

"Ye..yes sir" carmelita replied back in a upset tone.

"Good, now hand me your badge and shock pistol, and go relax, trust me this will be good for you".

Carmelita did what she was told, she then got up from her seat and walked out of room and left the Interpol building. She then got into her car and drive off.

 **Carmelita apartment**

 **12:25 P.M.**

 **Carmelita Pov**

 _Ugh blast that ringtail, I swear he's always getting me in trouble with the chief, making me look bad every time he escapes, I swear when I see that raccoon next time, I'll make sure he'll be put behind bars._ As I felt my anger coming up, I quickly started to take some deep breath to relax myself. I sigh, _I wish I could have told chief barkley the full story._

 _Yes, cooper has been acting more differently than he was a few months ago. Usually when I chase that blasted ringtail, he would make those annoying, but nice comments about how I looked, and as much as I hate to admit it, I did blush a few times, or how he would sometimes hide in certain places nearby just so he can talk to me, while I still tried to hunt him down._

 _And after cooper would get away, I would have no choice but to call it a quits and go back to Interpol and report about what happened. And once I returned to home from a long day of work, every few days I would find a card with cooper's insignia on it that would say something to cheer me up whenever I was in a bad mood._

After a few minutes of thinking to myself, I then decided to go to the market since I needed to get some groceries, plus I didn't have anything else better to do for today.

I then left my apartment and started to my car, and took off heading towards the market.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, hope you all enjoy this story. If you like the story, then let me know in the review or a pm.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, like I said last time, I promise y'all I would post the this chapter more sooner then the last. Anyways, hope you all enjoy this story so far, I really enjoy this story so far, and I am still surprise, of how much people enjoyed this story so far. Thank you guys so much. Well that's really I got to say for now, enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **The market**

 **12:40 P.M.**

 _Alright let's see what I need, milk, water, and some cereal,_ Carmelita said in her mind.

As carmelita was walking around in the market, she noticed some nice office furniture in a small area of the market.

"Hmm, that's looks like something worth checking out later on" carmelita said to herself.

Time went by, and carmelita began to calm down and relax from the talk she had with chief. She was still a little furious though, but luckily carmelita kept here cool, after all she was on two weeks break.

"Alright got everything" carmelita said as she began to head to one of the checkout lanes.

Carmelita's face was shocked when saw the long line of people, waiting at the checkout, "you've got to be kidding me, all the lanes are full" she mumbled to herself.

Carmelita sigh, _well, there are those office furniture's you were looking at earlier ago, why not go see what they have._

Carmelita shrugged and decided to leave the line, as she was heading towards the office furniture, carmelita started to doze in her thoughts, until she felt her foot hit something or someone.

* * *

 **Carmelita POV**

I quickly snapped out of my thought as I felt my foot hit something, I soon heard a grunt, I then saw that I accidentally cause this man in front of me to trip.

"Oh my gosh, I'm really sorry sir, I didn't mean to do that" I said to the poor guy as I helped the guy picked up some of his bags.

"Hey no problem, accidents happen".

 _Wait a minute that voice_ , my eyes open wide from disbelief, it couldn't be him.

* * *

 **Sly POV**

"Hey no problem, accidents happen" I said to the lady who help me with my bags. As I stood up, I was about to face lady and thank her, until I saw her face.

* * *

"Sly ?", "carmelita ?" both the thief and inspector said the other the person's name at the same time.

Carmelita begin to growl quietly, "FREEZ…

Sly quickly manage to cover carmelita mouth before she could draw attention.

"Carmelita, please calm down, I promise I'm not doing anything wrong, I'm just need to get a few things from here, nothing else", sly then remove his hand away from carmelita mouth.

"And why should I believe you cooper, in case you forgot, your a criminal" carmelita said as she poked cooper's forehead.

Carmelita sigh "You're so lucky right now cooper, I swear, if chief didn't force me to take this break, you would have been in handcuffs right now".

"Well then that's good news then". Sly said

"And why is that good news cooper".

"Because I finally have a chance to talk to my lovely inspector again" sly said as he grin, "you know it's been awhile since we we're able to chat like this".

Carmelita started to blush a little, but quickly lower her head so sly wouldn't see.

"If you wanted you to chat so badly, then why didn't you do it whenever your were running from me, like you use to a few months ago" Carmelita said in a mocking tone, while wanting to know as well.

Sly had a puzzled look on his face from that question, he then try to change the subject, "so carmelita, why did chief force you to take a break from your job". Sly ask, hoping to change the subject.

"You didn't answer my question cooper" carmelita said in serious tone.

Sly chuckled a little "yeah I figured that wouldn't work" , he then motion carmelita to walk with him, as they were standing in the same place for awhile "well, let's just say for the past few months, my life has been more challenging.

"What do you mean by more challenging".

"Let's just say, this new thing in my life has made my job as a master thief, quite more difficult, in fact, whenever you and me have our time to be together, I'm barely have enough energy just to escape" sly sigh, "I really miss having the time to just talked to you" sly said as he had a shy smile, feeling a little embarrassed from saying that.

* * *

 **Carmelita POV**

I felt my face started to heat up as I started to blush from hearing that, I couldn't help but find copper's face to be cute with that smile, I've never seen cooper so shy before. And as much as I hate to admit it, I agree with cooper, it feels good to talk again.

I was about to say something until I notice something in cooper grocery bags, I notice that one of them appears to have a small toy for a child.

"Hey ringtail, what's that in your bag" I ask, as I was curious to know.

"It's nothing really, just stuff that I need" cooper said as he quickly cover the bag.

I rolled my eyes "cooper you know I can what's in the bag, it is a grocery bag after all" I pointed it out to him, "why do have a toy for little kids".

Sly sigh "well the things is.." right when I waiting for his reply, that blasted ringtail began running towards the exit with full speed. "Dang it" I growled to myself "why does he half to make everything so difficult" I then started to pursue my thieving raccoon.

* * *

 **Sly Pov**

Crud, why am I so nervous to tell her about my son, I mean what kind of father is afraid of telling someone they love, that they have a son.

 _Come on sly, you're better than this, remember you're a cooper._

I then stopped running, as I was going try to calm carmelita so we can just have a chat like normal people, as I saw her rushing towards me like raging person, I gulped a little, as she was coming closer and closer by each step.

As carmelita was only about few feet away from me I quickly said "carmelita stop I'll tell about my ugh" I grunted as carmelita tackle me to the ground.

Carmelita realize what I was trying to tell her something, after she tackled me, she then grabbed my hand and helped me stand up.

"Hey, sorry for doing that inspector, it's kind of a habit of mine to run away from law, I said as I grin.

My grin grew wider, as I watch carmelita trying her best not to smile from the joke.

"Cooper, you promise your not going try run away again" carmelita said as she still didn't trust me.

I then got into a saluting position "I cooper promise you, I won't try to run away, and believe me, cause a cooper never breaks a cooper's promise".

Carmelita chuckled a little from seeing this "I swear you can be childish sometime".

After all of this, me and carmelita both paid for our groceries and both walked outside the market and began to just talk like normal people would, it wasn't until I remembered that scout was still at hq with murray and bentley.

I started to feel bad as I knew I had to leave soon, I still kept on a normal face to act like everything was fine, but it didn't work. I could tell carmelita was disappointed, I felt terrible, as carmelita knew that I had to leave soon.

"We'll, catch you around cooper" carmelita said as she began to walk towards her car.

I stood their disappointed at myself for not saying anything to stop her from walking away.

As I was about to walk away too, something in my mind told me to go to her, and without any hesitation, I did.

"Carmelita" I shouted, causing her to turn around, I began running towards her.

"Yes ringtail" she replied "hey listen to me please, I don't know why I'm afraid to tell about that thing in my life, so I thought I would show you".

* * *

 **Hey guys, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, if you did, let me know in the review or by pm.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, and welcome back to another chapter. Sorry for the delay...again, yeah this time I have no excuse, my mind went just went poop and I couldn't think how to write this chapter. Thankfully my brain started work again. Anyways hope you all enjoy this story so far, if you did please let me know in the review or pm, really appreciate it.**

* * *

 **Paris**

 **9:30 P.M.**

 **Carmelita POV**

"Wow, so he lives here" I said to myself as I parked my car in the visitor lot of sly's apartment. I then got out of my vehicle and locked it, reaching in my pocket, I pulled out a paper sly gave to me. In the paper was sly's information about where he lives.

After rereading the information again, I started to make way up to the highest floor of the apartment, ugh why he picked the highest floor I'll never know.

After walking all those steps from the stairway, I was now at the door to cooper's room. Knock..knock ..."who is it" the voice said coming from the other side of door.

"It's me carmelita" I said. "Wait just a sec" I then heard the door being unlocked and soon the door opened showing a grinning ringtail.

"Hello my lovely inspector, welcome to mi casa" sly said as he motion me to enter. As I entered his apartment, I took a looked at sly, just like the last time we saw each other, he wasn't wearing his usual attire, instead he was wearing a white t shirt with a black sweater over it, he also had a black pair of jeans on.

I zoned out for a moment staring at sly, but quickly snapped out when I heard his voice calling me.

"Carmelita...carmelita, you there?" sly said as he was waving his hand at my face, "yeah I'm here, my bad I'm not use to seeing you without your usual attire" I replied back.

"Oh sorry, I could go change into them real quick if you want" he said.

"No it's fine, besides you look really nice in those clothes" I blushed as I said that.

 **Sly pov**

I smiled and blushed a little, "thanks, it means alot coming from you, and of course you looked amazing as always inspector" carmelita chuckle "you always say that cooper".

"If you want carmelita, you can sit on the couch", carmelita thanked me and took her seat on the couch "So would you like anything to drink" I asked.

"Do you have any soda" carmelita said, "I got orange fanta, coke cola and sprite".

"Coke please". "Sure thing" I replied back as I went to grab the soda in the fridge, after doing so, I then went back to the living room and gave carmelita her drink.

"Thanks ringtail" she said, "no problem" I replied, I then grabbed the TV remote from a table near the couch and turned on the television, I then made my way to the chair nearby by the couch.

As I took my seat, I notice carmelita gave me a curious look "is their something you need" I said politely.

"Why are you sitting on the chair, there is more space on the couch". "Well I thought you wanted to have your own spot, so I gave you the couch" I said telling the truth.

Carmelita started to chuckle "come sit over here ringtail" she said as motion me to come.

"Your serious" I said with a confuse look on my face ,carmelita rolled her eyes, "yes cooper I'm serious" she then had grin on her face, "don't worry ringtail, I don't bite.

I felt heat the rising up my face as I started to blush badly, carmelita saw this and busted out laughing.

I then got up from the chair and went to sit on the couch next to her as she continued to laugh.

I couldn't help but smile seeing her laughing like that, it was cute.-

 **3 pov**

Minutes passed as carmelita and sly were enjoying each other's companies as they were watching TV and having a few laugh here and there as they would make jokes whenever a funny commercial would come on. As they were watching TV, a knock from copper's door surprise both the fox and the raccoon.

Sly grinned but gulp while he got up from the couch, "stay right here, there's someone I want you meet".

Carmelita had a confused look on her face, but did as she was told and remained sitting on the couch.

 _What are you up to ringtail._

Sly opened the room door and smiled as he looked down and saw scout wagging his tail happy to see him. He then saw murray going down the stairway since he didn't want to be seen by carmelita as he dropped off scout.

"Daddy" scout said as hugged sly's leg.

"Daddy ?" carmelita said in a confused tone.

Sly got scout off his leg and held scout's hand, they both walked together into the living room where carmelita was. Sly then place scout right in front of the inspector.

"Carmelita I like to introduce you to scout, he's my son".

Carmelita had a shocked face, "son ?".

Sly stared at carmelita for moment, she looked shock, but that was no surprise, what caught sly's attention was carmelita eyes, her eyes look sad, but also furious.

"Carmelita can I talk to you outside for a moment" Sly said hoping she would.

Carmelita clenched her fists, and just nodded, she then got up and went outside.

Sly sigh as carmelita walked outside of the apartment, he then looked back at scout and gave him grin "scout want to watch some cartoons".

Scout nodded copying carmelita and sat on the couch, sly then changed the channel for scout.

Before sly went outside, he quickly gave scout hug.

Once outside, sly saw carmelita leaning on the wall as her head was staring down at the ground.

"Hey, sorry for not ever mentioning about to you" sly said as he rub the back of his head nervously.

Carmelita growled "so all this time, you've been messing with my feelings haven't you".

"Wait what ?...carmelita I would nev.."

"I knew it, ughh how could I be so stupid, so tell me cooper, how many girls have you slept with". Carmelita said in a vicious tone.

Sly felt hurt hearing that, "I'm not like that, I would never mess with people's feelings like that, you know that's not me, and don't ever think I would mess with your feelings carmelita".

"Zip it cooper, I don't want to hear anymore of your lies" carmelita turned away from sly, tears slowly started to form in the inspector eyes, without saying anything, carmelita began to walk off.

"Carmelita wait" sly ran towards carmelita and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Carmelita growled and quickly turned to swing at sly but was blocked.

Carmelita was about to attack, but sly quickly hugged Carmelita trapping both of her arms, carmelita struggle to get out of copper's hold but sly wouldn't budge".

"He's not my real son, I adopted him" carmelita stop struggling to get out of copper's grasp after sly said that "carmelita I would never want to hurt you, all I ever wanted to do was just to be with you, ever since I first met you at the paris opera house I wanted to know more about you, every time you chased me, I couldn't help but grin and laugh, but it's wasn't because of me escaping from you, it's because I got to spend some time with my favorite inspector".

Sly then mumbled "I love you" as he released carmelita.

Carmelita looked at sly and was shock "what did you say".

Sly closed his eyes and quickly said "I love you".

Carmelita face was blank, but slowly turned into a smile as she saw sly eyes still closed, his face blushing like never before.

Sly slightly opened his right eye, to see what carmelita was going to do to him, he stay in that position for a couple seconds, after nothing happen, sly then opened his eyes and saw carmelita just standing their with a smile.

"Carmelita are you okay" sly said with a confuse expression.

Carmelita didn't say anything, sly was about say something again, but was then grabbed by carmelita, carmelita then had her own grin and planted a kiss on sly's lips.

She then release sly from there kiss "I love you to sly cooper".

Both of each other just stared at each other for awhile, sly then decided to break the silence with a question.

"Carmelita".

"Yes".

"We do go from here".

Carmelita just smiled "I don't know".

* * *

 **Hey guys before you go, I just want to say Holy Crap! thank you guys so much for the follows, I haven't updated this story since a month ago, so thank you everyone and have a wonderful days. # SlyCooperMovie2016.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone and welcome back to another chapter, now I got some new tell you, but before I tell it, I just want to thank everyone again, for reading this story, means a lot to me. Alright, so here's the news. The story will soon come to an end as I thought of the ending to this story, so there will probably be three or four more chapters. And since were on the topic chapters, the next chapter might take a little bit more longer to make then the others, the reasons ?**

 **school work this month and April**

 **next chapter is going to be more longer then the usual chapters**

 **going to half less free time to write this story as I will try to apply for jobs.**

 **Okay I feel like I've wasted enough of your guys time, enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **3 days later**

 **Paris 3:30 P.M.**

"Alright, so you're sure he'll be okay, nothing won't happen to him right" cooper said in a panic tone.

The daycare lady chuckled, " for the last fifth time yes Mr. Cooper, I promise you, scout will be just fine". The daycare lady said a little annoyed at sly's repetitive question.

Sly looked at the daycare lady then back at scout who was having a good time playing with the other children in the playroom.

"He'll be fine ringtail, look at him, he loves it over here, plus it's a great way for him to make new friends" carmelita said to sly as she snuck behind him and rubbed his head.

"The daycare lady stared at both sly and carmelita, "you know, scouts looks a lot like you two, are y'all his parents".

Sly and carmelita both blush, "No he's adopted" sly said.

The daycare lady smile, "Okay, well just sign here and you two can enjoy your day, just remember to pick up scout at 7:00 okay".

"Yes ma'am" sly said.

Sly then sign the paper and ran to scout, to give him one more hug "be on your best behavior now son, I love you".

Scout smiled back " love you too dad" sly then let go of scout and began to walk back to carmelita.

"Psss, hey a little advice, don't let this one go" the daycare lady said to carmelita.

Carmelita smile and chuckled, "Oh I don't plan to".

After dropping of scout to the daycare, sly then entered the front passenger seat of carmelita's car.

Carmelita then started her car and began driving off.

"Wow, that was a lot harder than I expected" Sly said as he turned on the a/c in the car.

Carmelita smiled, "Well what did you expect cooper".

"You know, everyone being happy and stuff as a amazing rainbow forms in sky" sly said sarcastically.

"Oh shut it cooper" carmelita said playfully.

"So my lovely vixen, what do you want to do".

"Aghh being the gentleman and letting the woman pick where to go first I see" carmelita smirk, "Well of course, what kind of cooper would I be if I did not treat my special inspector the right way" sly smirk.

Carmelita chuckled "You would be a zapped cooper". sly chuckled "Ahh yes, the famous shock pistol, you know you would be surprised how much that pistol hurts, anyways have thought what you want us to do today" sly said.

"Yes I have, I'm taking us to a park".

"Park... but won't that be too out in the public".

"Other parks yes, but the one I'm taking us too is really quiet, it's actually one of the places I go to relax".

 **The park**

 **4:00 P.M.**

"Well, here we are" carmelita said as she and sly got of her car.

Sly stood their for a moment, taking a look at the park.

The old park was nothing special, no swings, no slides, but it was very green, grass everywhere trees all around.

"Hehe I can see, why so much people don't come to this park" sly said as he pointed to the rusty sign that says park.

"Yeah"

"So how did you ever find this place" sly curious to know, as carmelita and him began to walk towards the entrance of the park.

"it was about two years ago when I came to this park, I was driving back home from Interpol after failing to catch you ringtail" carmelita said as she poke the side of sly's head.

"Hey you caught me now, sly said as he grabbed carmelita hand and held it as they walked together.

"And I plan on not letting you go either" Carmelita said with playful punch "back to the story, as I was driving back home I decided to just cruise around for a little bit so I can cool off, as I was driving though, I notice the sign and made my up mind to just check to see what was in this park".

"And you found nothing" sly said.

"It may look like nothing to you ringtail, but to me this place was my way of having peace and quiet".

Carmelita then started walking faster dragging sly a little "come on, I want to show you my favorite spot".

"good ahead" sly said.

As sly and carmelita were more further into the park, sly spotted a small area that had a tall patch of grass, right next to that tall grass, was a giant tree providing lots of shade from the sun's heat.

"Is that where we're heading" sly said.

Carmelita nodded, once they got to carmelita's spot, carmelita then laid down on the tall grass.

"Lay down, the grass feels nice" carmelita said, sly shrugged and lay down right beside carmelita , "hmmm you're right, the grass does feel nice".

It was quiet for awhile, as sly and carmelita just lay on the grass relaxing in the shade, after a few minutes carmelita decided to break the silence.

Carmelita then laid on her side and she rested her head on her hand to face cooper, "hey sly".

"Yes gorgeous"

"What made you decided to adopt scout".

Sly sigh, he really didn't like telling this story of how he met scout, carmelita could tell from sly's sigh that he did not like this certain question.

"Hey I'm sorry if that question was personal".

"No it's okay, besides I think you deserve to know" sly then pulled carmelita closer to him "get comfy, this is going to be a long story..maybe".

Carmelita snuggle her head into sly's shoulder as she got ready to listen to sly's story.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, if you enjoy this story, please let me know by sending me a pm or by review. And like always, hope you all have wonderful day, peace out guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holy crap, It has been a Long time since I last updated this story. But here it is everyone, brand new chapter. But before you read this please read info below.**

 **alright so last chapter sly said he was going to tell the story about he became scouts father. So in this chapter the bold letters mean sly is telling the story, everything else is the same as usual.**

 **Anyways that's all I got to say for now, If you like the story so far please let me know by review or a pm.**

* * *

 **It was a quiet peaceful night in Paris, and my gang and I had just came back to our hq, after looking at some spots to hit for a future heist.**

 **Once inside our hq, both murray and bentley were tired after a long day of searching for future heist, so we decided to call it a night for today.**

 **Except for me, I was never really a person who like to sleep during the night, well I thought didn't like to sleep a lot until scout came into my life.**

 **Anyways, from time to time I would go out into the streets of Paris and just go for a run or do other things whenever I'm bored.**

"I always knew you were a night person, ringtail".

Sly smiled, "and you're telling me, you're not one yourself".

"Please cooper, after a long day of chasing you and doing files in the office, I just want nothing more then just go to my house and do nothing but sleep in my bed".

Sly had a upset look on his face, "I'm sorry, I never knew I can be such a hand full".

Carmelita smiled "oh you worry too much about me ringtail, if I wanted to, I could have taken a time off long before my boss force me to, now keep telling the story, I'm really curious".

Sly smiled "sure thing".

 **After an hour of coming back to our hq, bentley and murray were both crashed out in their beds, giving me the opportunity to make my way out into the night.**

 **Every time I would sneak out, I always had to make sure bentley and murray were sleeping, since they fear of a certain inspector putting me behind bars.**

Carmelita chuckled "I wouldn't blame them for being nervous".

"Agree" sly replied.

 **Once I got my cane from my room, I quietly opened the window in my room, and began to make my way into the city of lights.**

 **I always enjoyed the night time, especially around the time I would sneak out, with a little cool breeze and the lights coming from the streets and buildings, I can't help but just take moment to relax my body while I looked at the moon and get lost in my thoughts.**

 **After a few minutes or so, I snapped out from my thoughts and finally decided to just walk around for awhile in the dark alleys or streets.**

 **Around this time of night there will usually be some sort of crime taking place, the crimes taking place wasn't to bad, most of time it would just be a normal thief or a drug dealer.**

 **this was one my favorite times when I would sneak out, not only would I get to stop other crooks from taking things from the innocents, but I also get take some personal things from them as well, such as jewelry and cash.**

"I hate when you pickpocket, I can never tell you took something until a few seconds later I feel nothing in my pockets or pull out a insignia that came from you, honestly ringtail how do you do it".

Sly wag his finger at the vixen, "sorry carmelita I can't tell you, it's a cooper's secret".

"Ehh, it was worth a shot" carmelita said as she shrugged.

 _Who knows cooper, if our relation keeps going like this, I just might be called carmelita cooper in the future._

Carmelita blushed a little from the thought of her and sly, she then giggled.

Sly had a curious look on his face from carmelita behavior change, "what's with the giggling".

"Oh nothing, I'll tell after you finished the story" carmelita said lying about telling him the truth.

"Okay then" sly replied, still curious to know.

 **About an hour later after of pickpocketing criminals, I've began to get sleepy, so I started to make my way back home.**

 **With no reason to hurry back home, I took my time as I said before, the cool breeze felt good on my fur.**

 **As I continued the walk in the streets and go from buildings to buildings I started thinking about my future and the cooper family business.**

 **Will I ever start my own family, and if I did, what would happened to them if I wasn't there when they needed me.**

 **I don't know why, but from time to time, I would think about these certain questions in my head and tried my best to find a solution in case this would ever happened in real life.**

" **What would happened to family bloodline" I said to myself.**

 **Just as I said that, a few fire trucks started to rushing by in the streets as there sirens turned on while they honk their horn to get other drivers in the street to move out the way.**

 **As I turned my body around to see where they we're heading, I quickly noticed the black smoke coming from a building about twelve blocks away from me.**

 **I was shocked, how I could have not notice a building being on fire.**

 **I don't know why, but for some reason I felt like I needed to go check the burning building.**

 **So I did, I started running and jumping as fast as I can to get to that building.**

 **After some time I now arrived on a building right next to the burning one, thankfully the gap between these buildings were a good distance, so I didn't half to worry about getting burned.**

 **Time went by again as I watched the flame be put out, after the flames had fully gone out, I decided to listen in on the conversation from the fire fighters.**

 **Apparently someone was smoking a cigarette and flicked it on the ground and you know the rest.**

 **Luckily, everyone was evacuated before the fire was bad.**

 **After everyone left, I decided to head back home now as it was getting really late, plus if I was to get caught by bentley, I would never hear the end from him about me leaving our hq at this time.**

" **Well, I should probably head home now" I said to myself as I began to walk into the alley and climbed back up the building I was just on.**

 **Just as I was about to get back on the roof, I heard what sounded like a coughing noise close by to me.**

 **I quickly turned around and got into defending position readying myself in case someone tried to attack me.**

 **I was confused as no one was in the alley.**

 _ **Strange, I could've sworn I heard something, must've been my mind playing tricks on me.**_ **I thought to myself.**

 **But soon the noise came back again, but instead of a coughing noise, it sounded like a kid crying.**

 **I was startle from this as the crying was coming inside from the garbage can near me.**

 **I cautiously walked towards the garbage can and opened it.**

" **Oh no" I said as little kit was covered in garbage.**

" **it's okay buddy, you're all right now" I said to the little kit, trying to calm it down as he cried, I picked him out of the garbage can.**

 **As I took a closer look at the kit, I notice that he had similar ring pattern like my tail, and his eyes, they looked at exactly like mine.**

" **I smiled "now how did a handsome little fox like you could ever be inside a filthy thing like that" I said as I grin at him.**

 **Apparently the kit took a liking at me as it stop crying as it saw my face, he then smiled at him.**

" **Alright little guy, let's go back to my house to get you cleaned up, cause you sure do stink".**

 **So I went back home with the little kit and gave him a bath.**

"And how did your turtle and hippo friend reacted to this".

"Oh boy, it was something".

" **SLY ARE YOU CRAZY, you can't just kidnapped a kid, this is insane, sly what time did you grabbed this kid and where did you get him from and why on earth would take him in the first place and..".**

" **Bentley calm down, I didn't kidnapped him, I found him inside a garbage can all dirty, bentley he smelled like he was in that garbage can for hours, poor kid" I said as I looked at the little kit sleeping peacefully on my bed.**

" **Sly what do plan on doing with him then, cause you know we can't keep him here, it's not right".**

" **I know that bentley, it's just for tonight, and once morning arrives, I will take him to a orphanage where he'll be fine living there until someone adopts him".**

 **Bentley sighs "alright fine, just tonight".**

" **Thanks for taking this well bentley".**

" **Yeah it's fine, besides a kid doesn't deserve to be thrown out like that, goodnight sly".**

" **Night bentley".**

 **As I closed my door to my room, I then got into my bed and face the opposite side from the kit as it was really awkward to share my bed with him.**

" **Huh, man this has been a strange day" I said to myself as I closed my eyes.**

 **Just I was started to drift to sleep, I felt a squeeze on my tail.**

 **I turned my head just enough to see that little rascal hugging my tail.**

 **I smiled finding it the cutest thing ever.**

"Aww I bet it was, scout is the cutest kit I have ever saw" carmelita said.

"Hey carmelita".

"Yes sly".

Sly messing with his fingers as his face looked shy "do you think that scout kind of looks like us".

Carmelita started to blush "honestly….yes I think he does looks like us".

"I see".

"So, what made you decided to keep scout".

 **Well once morning arrived, me and murray and bentley all got inside the van as scout sat on my lap since we didn't have any child seats for him and there was no place for him to sit without the risk of him getting hurt.**

 **Murray then drove towards orphanage.**

 **As we we're nearby the orphanage, I then grabbed the kit and tape a little note on his shirt letting one of the people know about his situation.**

 **Once I arrived at the front of the door, I got on my knee and said to the kit.**

" **Alright little buddy, this is where we part ways, take care yourself and be safe" I then gave him a small hug and rang the doorbell, I then took off towards the van.**

 **Once inside the van, I saw the door opened where a rabbit lady picked up the kit wondering who left him here on the front porch.**

 **As we drove off, I had one last look of the kit, he was crying as he pointed his hand in the direction where I took off.**

 **After two weeks of dropping off the kit at the orphanage, I would everyday check on him without anyone noticing me, to see if anyone has adopted him yet.**

 **Unfortunately, whenever I would watch the kit, many people would ignore him or was never interested in adopting him, not only that, but whenever it was playtime for the kids none of them ever played with him.**

 **I kept an eye on that kid for four more weeks and nothing has change, I finally had enough watching this poor kit being miserable.**

 **So I adopted him the next day, and from what the people at the orphanage told me, the kit name was scout.**

 _ **Scout cooper huh...has a nice ring to it.**_

Sly cooper smiled and looked at carmelita "And from that point on, I promise to myself I would do whatever it takes to be the best father, and to make sure scout will have good life".

Carmelita smiled back at sly "seeing how you treated scout for the past few days, I say you're doing a great job being father".

"Thanks carmelita".

As sly and carmelita cuddled with each other, sly had a question he's been wanting to ask to carmelita.

"Carmelita".

"Yes sly".

"What's going to happen when we're back to our jobs".

Carmelita ears folded back not wanting to think about it "Let's not think about that cooper please" she said in an uneasy voice.

Sly sigh "Okay".

* * *

 **Hey everyone I forgot to say this in the beginning but, If anyone one of you can draw picture of scout. please let me know by pm or review by telling me, also the drawing of him must be posted on your deviantart, otherwise I won't look at it. Reason is, some links might have virus or something else, you don't have to do this if you don't want to, I just thought it would be a cool thing to see. Anyway that's all I got to say for now. As always, hope you all have a wonderful day everyone, take care.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holy crap this one is a long chapter, honestly I don't know I feel about this chapter I'm like 50/50 with it.**

 **Anyways I really don't got much to say today, If you like story so far, please let me know by review or PM.**

 **All right lets get into the story shall we.**

* * *

 **Paris 11:30 P.M.**

"Alright bentley, so what's the plan " Sly said in his communicator.

"The plans simple, just moments ago I was able to hack into museum security system, giving me access to all the cameras and blueprints to the entire place, so sly all you need to do is just follow the directions I tell you, and we should be a okay".

Sly grin "Alright then, this should be more easier than taking candy from a baby, it's a shame murray can't be here".

"Well you did needed someone to babysit scout, plus murray loves spending time with that little rascal".

"Hehe he sure does love him".

"Alright sly, is the roof window opened".

"Sure is"

"Okay sly, from what I see, there is one guard in each section of the museum".

"Okay how many sections are there".

"There is total of four section, section A, B,C and D, right now you are on top of section C and luckily for you, the guard just happens to be snoozing, so just quietly climbed down into the museum and give him a quick swing to the head".

"Got it bentley".

"Okay then, time for you to do your thing Mr. rope" sly said to himself as pulled out the grabble from his backpack, he then hooked the grapple on the roof ledge.

Once it was hooked tight, sly began to lower the rope down slowly into the museum.

Sly then started to descend into the museum quietly, he then spotted the snoozing guard leaning on the chair with his patrol hat down, covering his face.

 _Too easy._

Sly causally walked towards the snoozing guard, he then raise his cane up and hit him on top of the head, causing him to be unconscious.

"Nice job sly, unfortunately more guards had just entered section b, so just hang in there real quick while I think of a way to get you into b".

"Sure thing bentley".

 **A few minutes later**

"Alright I think I might have just solve our little error".

"So what's the plan now bentley".

"Okay so here's what you gotta do, just near the area you're in, is a ventilation that passes sector b completely and leads into sector A where the four pound ruby gem is".

Sly grin "it's like I said again my genius friend, like stealing candy from a baby".

"Don't get too cocky now sly".

"Bentley when I have ever been cocky" sly said knowing this would annoy bentley.

"Ughh just grabbed the ruby before we get in deep trouble sly".

"Please with you and me working together, nothing can't stop us".

After finding the ventilation that leads to sector A, sly took out a screwdriver from his backpack and began to loosen the bolts from the vents cover.

Once all the bolts were loosen, sly then picked up the vent's cover and placed it gently on the ground.

As sly began to crawl inside the vent, bentley began to tell him which direction to go to.

Time pass by and sly was now at the end of the ventilation tunnel which was in sector A.

"Okay another vent cover, no problem" sly said as he got out his screwdriver again.

Just when sly place his hand on the cover, the whole thing fell down causing a loud echo around the area.

Just a few seconds later an alarm started going off.

"Oh no" sly said in shock while bentley slap his face with his hand from disbelief.

"SLY GO GO NOW" bentley shouted through the communicator.

Sly did what he was told and quickly got out of the vent and rush towards the glass container that hold the giant ruby in it.

Sly swung at the glass container shattering it to pieces, he then grabbed the ruby.

As all the guards came into the room, sly quickly threw a few smoke bombs down on the ground.

While the smoke fill the room and all the guards trying to find the thieving raccoon, sly sneakily made his way back inside the

ventilation and back to sector c where he climbed back up the roof where he saw bentley on his custom jet back he made for his wheelchair.

"Bentley take the gem and go back to our hq quick, I'll be back soon, go now.

Bentley groan fearing for his pal, "be careful sly and come back safe".

After seeing bentley took off, sly began to countdown in his head.

 _10_

 _9_

 _8_

 _7_

 _6_

 _5_

 _4_

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

 _0_

After counting down to the last number sly turned around to see someone he knew who would show up.

"My my inspector, you look absolutely beautiful under the moonlight, then again you always you looked beautiful, ever since the first time I met you" sly said as he grin and winked.

Carmelita blushed but quickly kicked back to her old instinct.

"Cooper give me the ruby" carmelita said as she started getting ready to pull out her shock pistol.

"Come on my lovely inspector, you should know how this work by now, you got to catch me first" and just like that, sly began to take off from the building.

As carmelita saw him take off, a slight smile appear on her face as both her and sly thought.

 _And so the chase begins ._

"I'm not letting you get away this time cooper" carmelita said to herself as she began to chase after the thieving raccoon.

As each step the inspector take, she would slowly catch up, getting more and more closer to her thief.

"Cooper this is your last chance, surrender the ruby now or shock pistol comes out".

"Can't we just talk this out like ordinary citizens" sly said in jokingly way.

As sly waited for a reply back he soon heard a loud zapped noise nearby his feet.

Carmelita grinned from seeing sly almost fall on his butt, "does that answer your question".

"Yes that did answer my question, but it also showed me that you need to work more on your aiming my lovely inspector".

Carmelita growled "alright ringtail, I was going easy on you, but know I won't hold back".

 _Ugghhh me and my big mouth_ sly said in his mind.

Sly started running more faster, as he heard the shots coming more closer to him.

Minutes pass by and both sly and carmelita started to feel their stamina go down.

 _Dang it, I can feel myself getting more slower, I need to think something quick,_ sly thought.

 _Not good, I feel myself slowing down, if this keeps going on I'll lose ringtail, I just need get one good hit on him,_ carmelita thought.

Seeing that she was getting more and more away from the thieving raccoon, carmelita started to charge up her shock pistol as she began to concentrate her aiming on sly.

 _Oh no that noise sounds to familiar._

With no time to think of plan to escape from Carmelita, sly decided to just wing it and hope for the best as he threw a smoke bomb between him carmelita.

Carmelita was off guard this, since this was the first sly has ever done this to her.

"You think a simple smoke bomb like this can stop me from catching you cooper".

No reply back from the thief.

The inspector looked around to see if the thief jumped down somewhere, until she spotted a barley noticeable shadow figure inside the smoke.

Carmelita smirk as she knew sly was somewhere inside the smoke as he had nowhere else to go without being spotted "okay ringtail if you're not coming out in one those little hiding spot of yours, then I guess I'll just half to blast all of them until you come out".

Knowing where sly would be inside the smoke, carmelita just rushed inside the smoke hopefully catching sly.

As if luck was on her side, carmelita blindly rushed and manage to tackle sly as both the thief and the inspector came out of the cloud of smoke, with carmelita pinning sly on the ground.

Carmelita blushed madly from being in this position she was in, but tried her best to keep a straight face.

"I knew this day would come, but just didn't expect it so soon" sly said to himself completely forgetting carmelita was there with him.

As carmelita looked down at sly's, she saw that he change his disbelief face into a grin, but something seemed wrong about his grin, it looked like he was forcing one.

Carmelita didn't say anything as she just stared at sly not knowing what to do with him, yes she knows she can easily just zapped the raccoon and be done, but ever since the apartment moment she had with sly, she was confused on what to do, still her old instinct started kicking, saying do not let this thief go.

"Carmelita, could you please let me up, I promise won't try to escape".

Carmelita smirk.

"Nice try ringtail, but if you think I'm gonna fall for that, then you must think I'm really stupid".

"Carmelita please" sly said as he had serious look on his face.

Just from seeing his expression, carmelita knew sly was being serious.

She then got off of sly and helped him up to his feet.

Sly sigh "you know, when you had me pinned on the ground just moments ago, I couldn't help but smile, all these year of you chasing me, you never gave up, even when the odds were stacked against you, when all the other officers quit, you never did" sly pause as he looked at his cane, he then continued.

"I always knew that someday that you would catch me, and you did" sly then looked back at carmelita, "you really are the best inspector in Interpol and I really mean it carmelita".

Carmelita appreciated the words coming from sly, but she knew sly wasn't telling everything he going in his head, knowing she has the upper hand, carmelita was going to find out what the thief really is thinking, whether he likes it or not.

"As much I appreciate what you said, I know you're not telling me what's really wrong with you, when I pinned you to the ground, I saw that look you had before you tried to cover it up with that grin of yours, so tell me what's really going on and start telling the truth".

"Don't you need the ruby back" sly said trying to change the subject.

"The truth now cooper".

Sly chuckled "yeah, kind of figure that wouldn't work" sly sigh as he looked cane and twirled it "I was going to tell you what I'm am going to tell right now this after a few more heist, but my times is coming to end soon, so better tell it now, ...I'm done.

"What do you mean done" carmelita confused.

Sly grinned as he looked up at the sky and pause for a moment, he then looked back at carmelita "I've been thinking about this for awhile, and now I finally made up my mind".

Sly pause again…."I'm done being a master thief".

Carmelita was shocked, sly cooper, the famous master thief actually quitting at what he's know for just sounds nonsense".

Sly waited for a response from carmelita but she was speechless as she was still in disbelief at what he just said.

"I guess I should probably explain why, well there's three reasons why I'm retiring, the number one is my body, carmelita we've been at this routine for many years now, and you and me are in our mid thirties, and from all those years of me jumping from buildings and more can really mess up your legs" sly said as he chuckled "So that's the first one.

The second reason is my son, ever since I adopted scout I wanted to always be there for him and never let anything bad happen to him, not only do I want to be there to protect him, but I want to be there for him whenever he wants to go outside and go play at the park or go to an ice cream shop or simply just to play a game of catch, you know do all the stuff a normal father would do".

Sly grinned as he looked at his symbol on his belt "and who knows, when scout gets more older, Interpol might half to deal with a new master thief" sly said.

"Sly you're not going to force scout to become a thief are you".

"Course not, scout is his own person and if he wants to do something else when he's older, then I will one hundred percent support him, but when he's around four or six years old, I will tell him stories of my ancestors, and if he wants to know more about what I did, then I will gladly tell him some of my adventures, and if he decides he wants to become a master thief in the future, then he will inherit thievius raccoonus from me and I will be there to train him so that he will surpass me one day".

"Well that's good that you're giving him a choice, but sly, think of dangers scout will be if he does decides to be a thief, what if he's doing a heist and he get a injured badly or worse di…"

"I will never let that happen to him, never" sly said with serious tone.

Carmelita shook her head and sigh "I know you won't, still I just don't want to see him get hurt, I care about that boy to much to see something happen to him".

Sly smiled "you know he called you mama before, it was the day you dropped me and scout back to my apartment after telling you how I adopted scout, man still can't believe that happened just a month ago, time sure does fly by".

Carmelita smiled as she was glad to be part of scout's life "So what's the third reason if you don't mind telling".

Sly didn't say anything, as he began to walk towards carmelita, he then stop once he in front of the inspector grinning at her, "The third reason is to be with you".

Sly then wrapped his arm around carmelita pulling them more closer to each other, he then whispered into the inspector ear "I love carmelita fox and I always will" he then surprises carmelita with a kiss on the lips, just like he did at Krack-Karov Volcano many years ago.

As the kissing went on carmelita soon heard a metal click, sly then ended the kiss as he took one small step back.

Confused, carmelita looked at her hand, she was surprised to see she was handcuffed.

As growled in a aggressive tone, Carmelita was about to say something until she saw what she was cuffed to.

Sly chuckled as he held his arm that was cuffed "together forever".

Carmelita looked down at the ground and chuckled as she calmed down "you idiot" she said as she playfully punched sly's arm, she then paused and looked straight into sly's eyes "together forever".

* * *

 **Hope you all have a wonderful day everyone, take care and I'll see you again in the next chapter, peace.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is everyone, the last chapter to this story. Before you all read the final chapter, I just want to thank everyone for all the reviews and pm, really means a lot to me. Also I decided to make a one shot sequel to this story, so if you decided you want to read it, make sure follow me so you'll know when to story comes out . That's all I half to say for now, enjoy the last chapter.**

* * *

 **15 years later**

"When can I take off the blindfold mom" the joyful fox said as he was sitting down on the couch.

"Soon scout".

"Hey mom".

"Yes scout".

"Do you think I can make it on my own as a master thief then having a team like dad did".

"I think you can do it, but scout, you need to remember that your father couldn't accomplish some of the things he did by himself, he had a team that was always there for him whenever he needed them, and if you go solo like you plan to, you won't have that help like your father did".

"Yeah I know that, but remember some of the other copper's from the past use to go solo".

"That is true".

"Besides I prefer to this on my own".

"Why do you want to go solo anyway scout".

"A few reasons".

"Can I hear them".

"Sure thing, the first reason why I'm going solo, is so I won't risk my teammates in danger you know, if I were to ever have a team, reason two, I want to prove that I'm the greatest master thief of them all, and I don't want any other people getting credit for what I did, and yes I know that sounds like I'm self centered, but I'm not, I just think if I didn't do it on my own, then I don't deserve to steal it, like I said that's just me, the third reason why I want to go solo is because….well I just want to" scout said as he chuckled about the last part.

Carmelita smiled and petted scout's head "Even if you go solo, you know your father and I are going to be watching closely to make sure nothing happens to you".

Scout smiled "yeah I know that".

As the conversation ended, footsteps could be heard coming closer to the room where scout and carmelita were in, the door opened as sly, murray and bentley entered the room.

"Your late" carmelita said a little annoyed.

"Sorry honey, we had to do some fixing on the van before we came here". Sly said as he made a silly look.

Sly then grin as he held scout's gift in his hand.

"Sorry to keep you waiting son".

"It's fine dad".

"So you ready for your gift".

"I've been waiting for years dad".

Sly smiled "I know, well scout go ahead and take the blindfold off".

Without wasting any time, scout took off the blindfold from his eyes, everyone smiled as they saw the look on scout's face as he was shocked and happy from his gift.

"So I assume you like it" carmelita said.

"I love it" scout said as he got off the couch and grabbed his new and very own cane from sly's hand.

Scout's cane was something special, his cane was a metal staff with hooks on both end of the staff that looked the same as sly.

"This is incredible dad, thank you" scout said as he hugged sly.

"Sly chuckled, don't just thank me son, thank your uncle bentley, he's the one who made it for you.

"Thank you uncle" scout said as rushed toward bentley, picking him up from his wheelchair, giving him a bear hug.

"It was nothing scout, now can you please but me down".

Scout chuckled, "my bad, but I have question uncle, how did you know I wanted my own cane and not my dad's.

"That would be me" carmelita said as she walked towards scout.

"Mom" scout said surprise "how did you know".

Carmelita smiled "it was about a few months ago when I was by myself cleaning your room, that your was suppose to do before you went to practice with your dad on combat" she said as she flicked her finger at her son's head.

"Sorry" scout said with a silly smile.

"Anyways, as I was cleaning your room, I decided to open closet to see if any of your clothes needed to be wash, as I was looking, I notice a folded paper was sticking out of one your jeans, so I took it out and opened it and saw a drawing of a cane that had title on the paper saying (my dream cane) on it".

Scout face was red little as he felt embarrassed.

"I don't know why you're so red scout, the cane on the picture looks awesome" murray said as he held the drawing of the cane in his hand.

"Thanks uncle murray".

"I half to say, it does look pretty cool" scout said as he chuckled.

"Oh and by the way son, your cane can do that thing you written from the back of the drawing you made" sly said.

"No way you're serious" scout said in disbelief.

Scout looked at his staff and back to everyone.

"You really mean it".

Sly laugh from his son's reaction "give it a shot and see for yourself".

As scout looked back at his cane, he clicked a secret button on the middle of the staff causing the cane to split in half turning the cane into two batons.

"This is incredible" scout said as he was doing some tricks with his new cane in the air.

"Mom, dad, uncle bentley and murray, thank you guys for everything, for raising me, for being my family and my friends, without you all, I don't know where I would be if I have never met you dad".

Sly and carmelita both walked towards scout together and all three of them got into a circle and began to hug one and other.

"Don't think about that son, what matters is that you're here with us now, and me, your mom and your uncle's couldn't ask for anything more than to just have you in our lives, I want you to remember that my son".

"I know dad" scout said as the three of them broke from the hug.

"And scout I want to let you know that I will always be here for you anytime you need me, my most handsome boy in the world" carmelita said as she kissed scout on the cheek.

"MOM" scout said blushing from embarrassment again, "I'm seventeen years old now".

Carmelita started to laugh "I'm sorry scout, my most handsome man".

"Hey I thought I was your handsome man" sly said pretending to be hurt.

"Ringtail you became second ever since you introduce me to our son".

"Oh my dear Carmelita, those words you said to me are like a thousand needles poking my heart" sly said as he pretending to be hurt.

Carmelita rolled her eyes, she then grabbed sly and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "feel better now".

Sly grin "yes I do".

"Good cause there still one more gift for scout" carmelita said.

"Really" scout said confuse.

"Sly then walked to scout and whisper to him".

"Me and your mom saw another drawing that you made, and we thought you might wanted to see it in real life".

"No way it can't be" scout said in disbelief.

"Scout go upstairs to your room it's in your closet" carmelita said as she wanted to see scout in his gift.

Scout nodded and ran upstairs to his room and opened his closet.

He grin as he took his gift off the hanger and began to change.

"Not bad" scout said to himself as he looked at himself in the mirror "okay this and my cane, is the best gift in the world" scout said to himself as we was wearing his thieving attire

Scout attire was a black long sleeve shirt with a light leather jacket that resembles carmelita, accept his was orange, he also had on pair of black cargo pants with a belt that resembles sly's, accept instead of yellow, his was a silver color, on scout's neck was a collar that had tag that was shape like the cooper logo, accept the color of the cooper logo was orange and black matching scout's fur instead of the original blue and white, scout also had some black running shoes on, to match his cargo pants as well.

After putting on his thieving attire, scout then walked back down into main room, where everyone cheer and whistle at scout as everyone loved his look.

"Wow son, you look almost as good as me" sly said jokingly, which resulted him getting a slap on the back of the head from carmelita

"Owww, I was kidding".

"You look amazing scout" carmelita said.

"So son, you ready to become the new master thief" sly said as he grin.

Scout looked at everyone, and grin just like his dad while having the eyes of determination like his mom.

"I've been ready my whole life dad".

"Good to hear son, but let's not think about thieving for now, let's just celebrate today and have a good time".

"Agree, now who wants to get some cake" carmelita said as she left the room and into the kitchen.

"Oh, the murray would love to have some cake" murray said as he ran towards to kitchen.

"murray save some cake for me to" bentley said as he rolled his way into the kitchen.

Sly began laugh at his friends as he made his way to the kitchen.

As everyone went into kitchen for some cake, scout stood there for a moment, smiling as he looked at his cane, because starting tomorrow, a new master thief is coming and Interpol will have their hands full once again.

* * *

 **Like I said before, thank you everyone for reading this story.**

 **And I hope to see you all again when I make more sly cooper stories in the future.**


End file.
